


To Live

by bravelikealady



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelikealady/pseuds/bravelikealady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leland Joseph Adama carries no titles here on the ground and without purpose... Lee is learning to be alone, with the weight of ghosts all around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live

There was a peace inside of him, such as he had never felt.

Leland Joseph Adama had never been sure of who he was. He knew the whats - scholar, wayward son, big brother, begrudging soldier, and later, graduate, scorned heir, dutiful CAG, mourning eldest. Lawyer, delegate, a moment’s president:  those were only whats as well, though they’d felt an awful lot like whos.

They couldn’t be whos, though, could they? This new land, “earth”, would offer none of that, at least not in his lifetime. It’s only right to assume that isn’t who he was, because destiny brought him here.

“Destiny,” he whispered the word, a small smile spreading across his face. He never thought he’d be one to talk of destiny. He doubted anyone had ever thought that of him, either.

He thought of his father who, still, after everything, would have held his gaze for only a moment, then looked down to his desk, a grumbling sigh rolling forth before he would softly say, “Lee” (or Apollo; he had been only Apollo for a time, and it had cut like a knife).

He thought of Laura Roslin, Madame President, prophet- though to Lee she had become a cherished mentor, his some time mother… He could see her sardonic smirk, could imagine her removing her glasses, and leaning in…

He thought of Dee (when didn’t he?),  warm and yet precise, of her smile, the hope that would grace her bright eyes, the way she would brush his hair back. She would offer no judgement or condemnation. She would place a kiss on his cheek, she would wait for him to speak, she would feel like the closest thing he had ever felt to home…

_But even then… gods damn me, even then…_

_Starbuck_. Lee heard _her_ laugh, a fierce clap of thunder. But Kara… Kara the angel, who saved them all…

She would still laugh, yes, but softer, the subtle throng of an arrow leaving a bow, sure to hit its mark, not ungently, the first wave that breaks on a shore newly sparkling in the first rays of morning sunlight, all salt and sand.

(How fitting the change in her; Lee had a hard time remembering seeing Kara happier than she was when she was in the ocean, her legs fighting hard against the waves, hunting the next crash. How long had it been since he had seen Kara in the sea? Too long. In the age of Zak.)

She would smile her cocksure smile, but her eyes would hold their melancholic haze, and Lee would feel lightning travel through his spine.

_Kara would say nothing. Kara would only believe me_.

And that was appropriate. After all, Lee Adama only believe in destiny because he had believed in Kara Thrace.

There was a whole world in front of him… it felt pure… he wanted to hold it in his hands, and so, for once, Lee left the work to the others. With a mere four days rations (and he had to be talked into taking those, by Ellen Tigh, of all people) he set off… to live on the land… to learn who he was…

to live…

to learn…


End file.
